


Taking the Lady Home

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Based on a prompt from a random generator:"A gentle 'I love you' whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss".Boldir takes Chixie home from her concert.





	Taking the Lady Home

"It's a good thing you're a girl, because otherwise I would have made you jump the wall. Trust me, it's harder than it looks, even for me."

Boldir Lamati stood at the back door of the cafe, holding the door open for her companion, a bronzeblood named Chixie Roixmr. Chixie stepped out into the garden, taking in a deep breath of the crisp night air and grinning widely.

"Thanks for getting me out of the club so quickly. I know it sounds mean, but I don't care much for after-parties." the girl chuckled, making her way down the path and onto the small bridge between the pathway and the spiral.

Chixie, despite having known Boldir for months, had never been taken back here, and she took a few moments to admire the spiral and the great blue-trunked tree nearby. She found it awe-inspiring, holding in her breath as she stepped off the bridge, onto the pathway on the other side of it.

Silent as a shadow, Boldir appeared at her shoulder, giving her a warm smile and taking her elbow. She put a lot of work into maintaining this garden, and it showed. Boldir was very proud of herself, not that she'd say so.

"Come on - let's sit under the tree. I like to sit there when I'm feeling relaxed but not thoughtful enough for the spiral." Boldir gently guided Chixie along by the arm, deciding to walk around the spiral in order to avoid it altogether. She knew that now wasn't the time to explain the intricacies and wonder of the spiral - Chixie was tired from her show, after all.

Chixie followed along, her shoes dragging slightly along the paving as she made her tired way onto the grass beneath the tree. Turning and sitting down, she gave a sigh of relief as she took the weight off her feet and leaned her back against the solid, resilient bark. Boldir joined her, crossing her legs and tilting her head slightly to observe Chixie's face.

The singer's eyes were lightly closed, her eyelashes still bearing the light coating of mascara she'd applied to herself before the show. Her forehead was sweaty from the stress and the energy it took to be on-stage. Despite this, Chixie loved what she did, and took great joy in spreading her own thoughts to the world via song. It was difficult and sometimes it didn't feel worth it, but Chixie persevered, and so far she'd had quite a few successful gigs at the small club in the lowblood part of town. 

Boldir was so proud of Chixie for how far she'd come, though she found it hard to sincerely display her emotions via speech. Instead, she reached out slowly and wiped the hair off of Chixie's forehead. This action caused the bronzeblood to open her eyes and smile, turning her head towards Boldir, who gave a small smile in return as she withdrew her hand and shuffled slightly closer so their arms were touching.

"Well done."

"Hm?"

"On your gig tonight." Boldir had turned her head to gaze over the spiral, her hand blindly searching for Chixie's, tangling their fingers together. "I know I don't say it enough, but I truly mean it."

"Thanks, Boldir!" a bright grin spread over Chixie's face as she gave Boldir's hand a little squeeze. "and thanks for being my unofficial bodyguard. Now I don't have to worry about sleazy highbloods hitting on me."

"It's my pleasure. It gives me an excuse to leave the garden on some nights." Boldir still wore the small smile on her face, her other hand coming up to take her hat off. With a shake of her head, Boldir's scruffy black hair framed her face.

Chixie turned her head to look at Boldir for a few moments - to admire her. The oliveblood was quite different from the stuffy highbloods she normally encountered - not nearly as well-groomed, but that added a definite charm and genuineness to Boldir, something that highbloods who used two tubs of hair gel a night could never achieve.

"Something wrong?" Boldir asked, turning her head slightly so she caught Chixie's eye.

"No. I'm just looking at you."

"Well, there's not really much to look at." Boldir replied with a small chuckle, and Chixie wrinkled her nose.

"That's not true! You're cute." Chixie reached up with her free hand to cup Boldir's cheek and turn the olive's head toward her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Boldir's eyelids drooped slightly, giving her a relaxed expression. Giving Chixie's hand a squeeze, a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip.

"I could be asking you the same thing. I could also be asking you why we've been sitting here for five whole minutes and you haven't given me a kiss yet."

Boldir raised a thick eyebrow, her tongue giving a click and a whistle coming from her lips.

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything." Boldir replied, leaning closer as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well, I thought that it was a normal thing for sweethearts to share a kiss when they're sitting by themselves under a tree." Chixie hummed, smiling innocently.

"If you want, we could.." Boldir definitely appeared as if she wanted to, shuffling slightly to get comfortable as she leaned close to Chixie, who was smiling like the cat that got the cream. 

Before their lips came together, Chixie gave a small grin - not her fake-flirty customer service smile, but a real smile that made Boldir's heart skip a beat before she closed her eyes and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Chixie's hand moved from Boldir's cheek to wrap around her shoulder, and her posture relaxed as she sighed into the chaste kiss, pulling away a few moments later.

"I love you." Boldir murmured, her eyes still closed.

"I love you," Chixie repeated before taking hold of Boldir's coat collar and pulling her in for a noticeably deeper kiss, tilting her head slightly. 

This initially took Boldir by surprise before she quickly settled into the kiss, tilting her head the other way as her hand came up to grasp the arm of Chixie's sweater, kneading the threadbare wool with her palm and her fingers as the kiss lingered.

Eventually, as if by a silent, mutual agreement, the two trolls ended the kiss, both with a deep feeling of satisfaction within them. Grins spread across both of their faces, and the grinning eventually turned into giggling.

They felt like innocent young teenagers, so happy and carefree after sharing that kiss. Their hands still clasping one another, Boldir once again adjusted her position to lean her head on Chixie's shoulder, a deep purr rumbling in her chest.

"When do you feel like going home?" Boldir asked, staring down at their hands, stroking the back of Chixie's hand with her thumb.

"Whenever it is, you're coming with me." Chixie rested her face against the top of Boldir's head, pressing a few kisses there.

"That's certainly an agreeable arrangement. But can we sit like this for just a few more minutes?" Boldir craned her neck up slightly, her glistening eyes gazing earnestly into Chixie's own.

"However long you want."


End file.
